


Stocking Stuffer

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel





	Stocking Stuffer

The Christmas decoration were glaringly bright on the mantle at their apartment as they snuggled on the hearth. Ron leaned in to gently kiss Hermione when he suddenly saw stars bursting forth behind his eye lids as something heavy crashed into his head. When he could see straight again he picked it up.

He stared in horror at the grotesque muggle lump of lead. He looked up at Hermione in total disbelief. Her beaming face fell as she realized her mistake. She tried to retrieve the stocking holder.

"How could you!" accused Ron.

"But I thought you would find it cute. It's just a garden gnome stocking holder." Hermione defended.

"Yeah but why a garden gnome? The one's in mum's garden always hated me..." Ron whined.

Hermione spent the rest of the night kissing it better.


End file.
